My Mate
by Twilight-Saga-Lover-For-Life
Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so. Drabble Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so.**

Chapter 1

"Bella. Can you come downstairs." My father yelled up the stairs.

Sighing I got off my bed. I headed downstairs. I reach the bottom and head to the living room and I see Dr. Cullen with my dad, but when I got farther in the room I see Edward. _What are these two doing here?_ I thought.

I go stand by my father while I keep my eyes on Edward and when I do I feel this pull towards him, like I've finally been completed.

I didn't notice Edward was by my side until he grabs me around the waist burring his head in the crook of my neck, muttering _mine_ over and over again. I wonder what he means when I realize that the only way vampires get like this was with their mates.

I see from the corner of my eye, Carlisle coming closer with his hands up. Edward senses this pulling me behind him and going into a crouch position. Carlisle stops were he is. Looking closer I see my dad smiling happy at what he sees.

"Dad what are you smiling about?" I demand

"Bella you are at the age to be move out and I talked to Carlisle about you and Edward meeting out of school to see if you guys are a mated pair." He stated simply.

I stared at him like he was crazy. I moved out from behind Edward going over to Carlisle to test my theory, if Edward really is my mate even though I'm human. As I move closer to Carlisle, I hear this whimpering sound come from Edward and I know my theory is right. Edward really was my mate and to end his suffering I moved back to him, burying my head into his chest sighing as I feel my body relax and his as well, when he developed my into an embrace.

"What in the world is going on here?" When me and my father heard that we both stiffened.

**The plot bunny had hit me again and I had to write this one down before it got away on me. So what do think of the story. Leave me a review to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

******Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so.**

**Chapter 2**

Edward felt me stiffen and turned his head to see what cause me to hold still. Turning my head with his I see that my mother had come from outside where she was attending to her garden after she went on a good hunt to relax after.

"Renee these are Dr. Cullen and his on Edward. I wanted to see is Bella was compatible to be Edwards mate and guess what she is. Isn't that wonderful?" My father said which by the sounds of it made him very happy, but with the look on my mothers face it was not to her.

Walking over to the four of us, Renee put her hand and grab hold of my arm pulling me away from Edward which was not the greatest idea ever.

"You mean Charlie that you want out daughter to be mated to a vampire a creature to which we hunt and make a living off of. I don't like the idea." As my mother was saying this I noticed that my father was furious at what my mother did and wanted me to be happy, which I was glad about.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking over to were me and my mother were standing. In a matter of seconds he jumped on Renee and had her pinned to the wall with me out of the way. I was scared shit-less at what my mother was going to do. Next thing I know Edward is pinned to the floor by my mother with a stake to his heart. I have this feared look in my eye and I look up and see that Charlie has Carlisle in a bear grip holding as to not interfere with what was going on.

Thinking before acting I push my mother of my mate and lean my body on his inspecting if anything happened to him. When I feel about his heart I feel a dent knowing that she nicked him and could have easily killed him. I was furious with her. While this was going on I failed to notice that my mother had gotten up and next thing I know I was stabbed in the back by a stake and after that I saw black...

**Author Note: I'm so sorry for not updating soon I have been sick with an ear infection and RL has been getting in the way and I forgot to mention that this story will be a drabble story. I will have more for the story by tomorrow night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so.**

**Chapter 3**

"Is she awake yet?" asked and angelical voice.

"No son she is not, but I have a feeling that she will be awake any minute." Said another.

Twitching my eyes under my lids as I try to open them, I hear a gasp and someone pushing my hair out of my face. Finally opening my eyes I look up to see Edward with this big grin on his face and if he could cry I swear he would.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out. After that was said Edward put his head on my stomach and whimpered. The sound just killed me to hear it so I placed my hand on his head and started to scratch it to sooth him.

"Bella your mother stabbed you in the back which knocked you out for a few hours." Stated Carlisle which in return made me gasp and Edward's whimpering getting worse.

"What happened to her Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"She was taken by your father to her parents to teach her a lesson with what she did. Your grandparents know that when a human mates with a vampire you're not suppose to killer either one. I know that your father told me that it's the one value or 'rule' your family goes by is not to attack a vampire and it's mate even if the human is part of a vampire hunter family."

With a 'oh' look on my face I now understood. With learning that I'm proud of my family.

Sitting up with some difficulty I lean over Edward's head burring my face in his hair I try to get him to calm down so that I can talk to him. "I'll give you two some privacy." Carlisle said. I pushed my face up nodding at him telling him silently that I understood.

"Edward can you please talk to me? Your starting to worry me."

**Sorry for the delay in updating the story RL had been kicking my ass with me getting an ear infection and not getting any inspiration to write anything at all. So here is the new update for you guys. Let me know what you with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so.**

**Chapter 4**

"Edward can you please talk to me? Your starting to worry me." I repeated after a few minutes.

With that not getting anything out of him I push him off me.

When I stood up I got hold of Edward's arm literally dragging him to the couch which I noticed that we were still in my house and that shocked me. Once I sat down I had to tug on Edward's arm signalling him to lie down and place his head on my lap.

He got comfy while looking up at me. I smile at him and he does back but still whimpering every so often. After a half hour he finally answers my question.

"I was concerned that I was going to lose the one thing that mattered the most to me. That's why I was clinging to you for dear life and the sounds that were happening. But once you woke up I has more angry with myself thinking that I didn't protect my mate, and once you found out that I'm not good enough or strong enough that you were going to leave me. Taking my heart and reason for living with you."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks at the confession that Edward did. It broke my heart that he would think that. I slapped him on the chest with a fierce look in my eyes.

"How dare you think that of me. I would never leave for something so stupid." I almost yelled at him. "I will never leave you Edward, you mean the world to me. You literally are the air I breathe."

With a look of absolute shock on his face, I smirked knowing that was not the reaction he was not expecting out of me. Guess what bud you will see a lot more of her. Seeing that he was happy after the shock passed he pressed his head into my stomach.

I heard this purring sound coming from him when my hand had started playing with his hair to calm us both down and relaxation. I giggled at the sound which in turn earned at crooked smile from Edward.

**Sorry for the delay in updating the story RL had been kicking my ass with me getting an ear infection and not getting any inspiration to write anything at all. So here is the new update for you guys. Let me know what you with.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so.**

**Chapter 5**

Later that same day Carlisle, Edward, and I were heading to their house so that I could meet the rest of the family. As we were weaving through the roads I started to think back to the phone call the I got from my father.

_Hearing the phone ring I got up answering it and hearing the voice of my father._

_"Hi dad how are things going over their with the she-devil?" I ask trying not to laugh at the name I gave my mother._

_"Oh she's doing not so good. When we first got here she was trying to more or less kill me, but when your grandmother got a hold of her lets just say that your mother knew she was in for something that was not going to be good." Charlie said with out laughing as well at the name I said._

_"I'm happy to hear the grandma didn't go easy on her. How is she now after her 'grandma punishment'?" I ask without hesitation._

_"Let's just say that she is still set on you being mated to a vampire. I don't think she will being changing her mind anytime soon." He said._

_"So you coming home soon daddy?" I ask worried that he would be staying there for a while._

_"No baby girl I'm coming very soon. since it's only Tuesday I will be home by Sunday. I swear to you I will." _

_"I can't wait to see you. Bye dad." I told him after he told me he would be home soon. I know I will always be a daddy's girl._

_"Bye Bella. See you soon."_

I was knocked out of my memory by my mate looking at me. "You alright angel? You look like you were in outer space?"

Smiling at him as I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm more than fine. I could never be better. I was just remembering the phone call that I got from my father." I told him truthfully.

"Ah yes that phone call." I smiled at him with the look on his face.

"Lets go meet your family."

**Sorry for the delay in updating the story RL had been kicking my ass with me getting an ear infection and not getting any inspiration to write anything at all. So here is the new update for you guys. Let me know what you with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Summary: Have you ever thought that being born into a vampire hunter family would make you mated to a vampire? I never thought so.**

**Chapter 6**

Getting out of the car I stood next to Edward before this colourful small thing knocks into me almost throwing me to the ground if it wasn't for Edward's arm around my waist.

"Alice you need to be careful with Bella. You have to remember that she's human." Edward hissed out.

"Oh you need to relax big brother. She was going to be fine." The pixie stated oops Alice.

Looking between them I shook my head and headed towards the house with those two still standing there talking.

While walking up the stairs I felt this figure run past me and then felt Edward's arm around my waist again. "Are you sure that you are not part vampire love?"

Laughing I nodded my head no. With that out the window the two of us went into the house when I saw the rest of the family.

Upon seeing the rest of the family one person did not like me and it was the stunning blonde with a figure that I would die for.

"Rosalie what's with the glare?" Edward demanded.

"What's my problem? My problem is that you brought a human into the house and to top it off she comes from a family of vampire hunters. So she could turn on any of us in the future." Growled Rosalie as she looked at me with pure hate.

Getting pissed at her I exploded on her in my defence.

"Excuse me miss perfect just because I'm human doesn't mean that you guys will crack and drink my blood. Also for your information I would never harm anyone in your family even though I'm from a vampire hunter family. My family does have some sentimental values when it comes to mated vampires. Mated vampire we do not hunt unless the are a danger to the human population and by that I mean if they were going to expose your race. Plus we have a rule in my family that we don't hunt vampires that are mated to human's, even though that is the number 1 'rule' in my family my other mother TRIED to kill me cause I'm mated to your brother." I finished my rant.

Hearing a gasp from the caramel woman I turned my head to her before she came running over to me. "You poor dear no mother should ever do that to their children."

"I completely agree Mrs. Cullen." I said

Looking at me with nothing but motherly love in her eyes and pulling me into a hug saying. "None of that Mrs. Cullen stuff you can call me Esme." I nodded my head feeling over whelmed with the feeling.

"I'll take Bella upstairs so that she can relax before she meets the rest of the family." I heard from Edward before be whisked upstairs.

Once we reached his room he lead me towards the couch and when I was in his lap I just let all the emotions that I was feeling come out. I think I cried for hours.

**Sorry for the delay in updating the story RL had been kicking my ass with me getting an ear infection and not getting any inspiration to write anything at all. So here is the new update for you guys. Let me know what you with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Chapter 7**

After the meltdown that I had in Edward room, I had clung to him for almost two hours before he forced me to move so that I wouldn't get stiff. We stayed up there till there was a knock on the door.

"Edward, may I come in for a few minutes?" I heard Esme ask.

With a quick yes from Edward, Esme came in and sat down beside the two of us. Grasping my hand, Esme gently squeezed it and smiled at me ever so gently.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm doing alright, I feel better after the good cry that I had." I answered her truthfully cause some how I knew I couldn't lie to this women, who for some odd reason felt like a true mother to me even though I barely knew her.

Smiling at me with such motherly love, she told me that there was food on the table downstairs for me when ever I was hungry. As soon as Esme mentioned that my stomach decided it was going to growl at the mention of food. Both of them laughed at me, and of course I blushed like a frickin tomato.

Once I had reached the bottom steps I had noticed that they rest of the family was there once again to be properly introduced to me for the first time. I took a deep breath before Edward started the introductions.

"Bella I would like for you to meet my family." Edward started before out of nowhere this big house of a guy grabbed me into a bear hug and squeezed hard. I muttered ever so quickly can't breathe and the big guy let me down. "I guess the first person that you will meet is Emmett." I nodded me head at Emmett.

"The person standing just to the right of Emmett is Alice who you already met outside earlier. Next to her is her mate Jasper. He's recently new to the family." I heard Edward say. Again nodding my head at them I cowarded closer to Edward scared about being near Jasper for the time being. "I didn't for get to mention that the blonde you met earlier is Emmett's mate Rosalie. And of cause the last introductions are Esme and Carlisle who you have already meet."

After the introductions I walked to the dining room and ate my supper, which was absolutely delicious.

When I was completely done we had head to the music room and sat down to listen to music when this song came on and it reminded me a bit of my past. I walked over to the music system and asked them if I could turn it up. They all said no problem. I started the music over again and I started to dance.

**AN: I can't believe the number of you that like this story. I really am floored. When I had first started this story I really thought that people would not like this story. But boy was I wrong. These three chapters that are coming up with update were updated by one awesome band. That bands name is Nightwish. I would love to thank them for inspiring me for writing this story. If you enjoy rock/metal or just symphonic metal then I would recommend these guys. I would also love to thank edwardsouthern bella for inspiring me to write this this little talent that Bella has in this story. I would recommend anyone that enjoys a good detective story to check edwardsouthern bella new story called Love Is Stronger than Pride. It's intense and full of romance with one fucked up stalker in the mix. leave a review in you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Chapter 8**

The music had really reminded me of the time that I had taken tap dancing lessons for a few years, but had to stop to continue on with the family tradition of vampire hunting. After the memory was over with I started to move my feet to the beat and go around the room not even noticing that Edward had joined me.

_I want my tears back_

The treetops, the chimneys, the snowbed stories, winter grey  
Wildflowers, those meadows of heaven, wind in the wheat

A railroad across waters, the scent of grandfatherly love  
Blue bayous, Decembers, moon through a dragonfly`s wings  


Listening to beat my feet just started to move and then I had felt Edward behind me dancing with me to the beat as we gave the rest of his family a show.

_Where is the wonder where`s the awe  
Where`s dear Alice knocking on the door  
Where`s the trapdoor that takes me there  
Where the real is shattered by a Mad March Hare_

Where is the wonder where`s the awe  
Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for  
Before the years take me  
I wish to see  
The lost in me

I want my tears back  
I want my tears back now

A ballet on a grove, still growing young all alone  
A rag doll, a best friend, the voice of Mary Costa

With me panting and facing him. My face close to his almost like we were about to kiss or something. I had moved my face closer hoping that is what was going to happen but it didn't. Clapping from the others in the room broke up a part.

"Bella were is the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Emmett asked me.

"I use to take tap dancing lessons for a few years before my parents pulled me out to continue the family job." I simply told, while I was still trying to catch my breath.

I turned my body towards Edward and looked at him with one question in my eyes, _how did he learn to dance like that_, I thought. With a heavy dramatic sigh from Edward and a shit eating grin on his face he told me. "I learned to dance like that over the years cause I was very curious at how hard it was. But of course it wasn't that hard." I nodded my head in understanding what he was saying.

**AN: I can't believe the number of you that like this story. I really am floored. When I had first started this story I really thought that people would not like this story. But boy was I wrong. These three chapters that are coming up with update were updated by one awesome band. That bands name is Nightwish. I would love to thank them for inspiring me for writing this story. If you enjoy rock/metal or just symphonic metal then I would recommend these guys. I would also love to thank edwardsouthern bella for inspiring me to write this this little talent that Bella has in this story. I would recommend anyone that enjoys a good detective story to check edwardsouthern bella new story called Love Is Stronger than Pride. It's intense and full of romance with one fucked up stalker in the mix. leave a review in you want. Here's the link for the Nightwish song ** www . youtube watch?v=w8kZAXCyYjE **remove the spaces to get to the page.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV **

Watching Bella dance to the beat of _Nightwish_, _I Want My Tears Back. _Had brought out something in me that had been hidden in such a long time. After the first chorus I couldn't stand it any more I had to join.

Walking up behind her falling her footsteps to the beat I saw the steps that she was doing and made my feet do the same beat. When the solo of the song came we both cranked it up a notch. Out feet starting moving quicker. I was amazed and floored that Bella was able to keep up with me. Cause no normal human could, but I did forget that my love was no ordinary human.

I started to feel Bella quickening the pace as the song got faster, also that she was mouthing the words to the song. I could some how tell that this song was a favourite of Bella which made me super happy.

Once the song had ended, with us both panting and me facing her. My face close to her's almost like we were about to kiss or something. I had moved my face closer hoping that is what was going to happen but it didn't. Clapping from the others in the room broke up a part.

I barely heard Emmett ask Bella were she had learned to dance like that. What shocked me was her answer. So I told her after a dramatic sigh and a shit eating grin after I told her that I had taken lessons eons ago, cause I was curious at how the dance was.

"Could you show us something else that you know how to dance to dear?" Esme had asked Bella.

"Sure I could but I would need a partner to the next song." Bella stated not even looking at me. So I decided I was going to play with her. Sneaking up to her I whispered in her that she should choose me. Watching her jump made me laugh. But she choose me anyway with a laugh from everyone in the room.

As we were waiting for Bella to pick the next song I heard from Carlisle. _She's doing very well compared to how she was this morning when she came over. You have a very brave mate Edward. _I nodded my acknowledgement to him. And the same to Esme.

I noticed that Bella had choose the song. "Put me in the position that you want me in love." I told her with a wink at the end. Seeing her blush before she put me where she wanted me made me smile like an idiot.

I grabbed Bella around the waist and started fast stepping with her. After a while into the song I moved a way from her and started moving my feet weirdly but it seemed to work for Bella. As soon I was done with moving my feet she took her shoes off and did weird movements with her feet as well. I did the same thing as before but with different steps. With that part being over with we spun in circles for a few seconds till the song was over with.

"Was that she scene from the movie _Titanic _were Jack and Rose and in 3rd class and they were dancing to that song?" I heard Alice say to Bella nodded her head to confirm Alice's guess. When she had caught her breathe Bella told us all that the scene that Alice had mentioned earlier was one of the first couple songs that she had learned. I looked at her and just kissed the hell out of her after she had said that.

Looking at me with pure shock written on her face Bella asked me what the kiss was for.

"The kiss was nothing in particular, I just wanted to kiss is all. Does there have to be a reason when I kiss you every time?" I asked her with a hint a of curiosity in my voice.

"No I was just wondering is all." Bella mutter.

"Good cause I'm going to continue to do and you better enjoy it." I told her before attacking her kiss all over her face. When I started doing that Bella had burst into fits of giggles and everyone joined in with her as I was doing this.

With the joyous sounds coming from my mate I knew that I was doing something right with her. Like nothing could ever go wrong. But boy was I every wrong. I could never imagine what was coming for the two of us in the near future.

**AN: I can't believe the number of you that like this story. I really am floored. When I had first started this story I really thought that people would not like this story. But boy was I wrong. These three chapters that are coming up with update were updated by one awesome band. That bands name is Nightwish. I would love to thank them for inspiring me for writing this story. If you enjoy rock/metal or just symphonic metal then I would recommend these guys. I would also love to thank edwardsouthern bella for inspiring me to write this this little talent that Bella has in this story. I would recommend anyone that enjoys a good detective story to check edwardsouthern bella new story called Love Is Stronger than Pride. It's intense and full of romance with one fucked up stalker in the mix. leave a review in you want. Here's the link for the song from Titanic ** www . youtube watch?v=eV01FwMcHH4 **remove the spaces to get to the page.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Mate**_

**_Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story._**

_**Chapter 10**_

_Sitting in the car with Edward was a bit nerve racking. This was the first time that we would be seen as a couple and not friends like we usually were. "You ready for this love? I can tell that you're nervous" I nodded my head yes even though I was shaking like a leaf. Taking one deep breath I turned my head to Edward and opened the door. _

_Once I had stepped outside the car, I held my hand up and was still shaking a bit, but I felt this hand cover mine and I knew it was going to be alright. _

_I felt this tug on my hand and looking up, seeing Edward with this big ass grin on his face. Shaking my head I followed him to our first class. While we were walking I started to feel self cautious with all the hush whispers from everyone. _

___What is Edward doing with Swan is he really crazy?_

___I would kill to be in her place._

___Why would someone as hot as Edward go out with an ugly duckling like Swan?_

_I knew Edward had heard them and started to get this predatory look on his face. I turned him around with all my might and pulled him face down to mine so that I could distract him. I placed my lips to his to shut him up and with his hands going around my waist I would say that the distraction would like a damn charm. _

_"Why did you do that Bella in front of everyone?" _

_"I did it cause you got this look on your face like you were going to hunt those students down. So I had to do what I could to help you relax and that seemed like the only way to do it at the time." I told him calmly. He got this oh look on his face. _

_I tugged on his had this time and pulled him to class even though he followed easily._

_**What did you guys think of Bella's distraction on Edward? I would love to hear what you all think. I have to thank everyone for fav/follow this story it astounds me with how many people like this story. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Mate**_

**_Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. _**

_**Chapter 11**_

_Sitting in one of the few classes that I didn't have with any of the Cullens. I sighed and felt someone sitting beside me, I turned my head to see who it was and I got this huge smile on my face._

_"Jacob, is that you?" I asked._

_"Bella. Oh my god what are you doing here?" Jacob asked._

_"I go to school here. What are you doing here, I thought you went to school on the rez?" _

_"I got transferred here, because you know we have to keep an eye on the leech's that go here, as your family knows." He said in a hushed tone. I nodded my head yes understanding and started thinking how he was going to react to that I was mated to a vampire and that my family was okay with it._

_"Oh yeah I know." I said that before our Geometry teacher came in and started teaching. _

_After class I gathered all my things and stood waiting for Jacob to say goodbye for the day cause I knew that I wouldn't see him till this time tomorrow. _

_"So I guess I'll see you this time tomorrow Jake." I said to him._

_"Yeah I guess, unless you want to come down to the rez for a bond fire that we are having tonight?" He told/asked me._

_"No I can't tonight, I'm going over to a friends house tonight." _

_"Oh, Okay. Maybe next time?" Jacob asked with a bit hope in his voice._

_"Yep, definitely next time." I told him._

_He got this huge fucking grin on his face until he got me into a bone crushing hug. It felt good to get hugged by him again, but the hug felt nothing likes Emmett's bear hugs though. _

_**So how do you think Edward will react to Bella hugging Jake? I would love to hear what you all think. I have to thank everyone for fav/follow this story it astounds me with how many people like this story. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Mate**_

**_Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. _**

_**Chapter 12**_

_I was driving the Volvo back to the Cullens since Edward and the others had to go back early cause the sun was coming out. _

_Stopping the car, I got out and walked right through the front doors and was assault by this big ass man or know as Emmett. He hugged the crap out of me till he smelt something on my and placed me down gently. _

_"Why do you smell like wet dog?" Emmett asked me and as soon as those words left his mouth the rest of the family came and stood beside him. _

_I sighed and told them that I saw Jacob in class and that he was going to our school now to keep an eye on them, and I also told them that I hugged him goodbye in our last class and as those words left my mouth I regretted it right away. I took one look at Edward and he was fuming. I knew all to well what I had gotten myself into and I knew that I could take what he was going to punish me._

_I started walking up the stairs with a heavy sigh with Edward following me. You see male vampires are very sweet and caring to their mates, but when a female does something like I did. The male will get very pissed off and you will get punished my your mate. The female does learn that after a while. The males are never abusive towards their mates its just to teach them a lesson. So you see I should have thought of my actions before I did them since I knew this shit, but of course you know I have my stupid moments and I forget about this crap. So here I am reaping the rewards of my brilliant memory. Hint the sarcasm in my voice._

_Sitting on the bed I kept my eyes on Edward to see what he was going to do to me. _

_"You know why you will be punished Bella?" Edward asked me._

_"Yes I know Why Edward. It was because I hugged another male that you don't approve of." I answered him honestly. Not wanting to get into more trouble as it was._

_"You have that right Bella. Now I want you to take of your shorts and that's it. Then when I sit down I want you to bend over my lap with your ass in the air. You got it?" he said/asked harshly. I just nodded my head and did what I was told._

_**Bella's in a lot of trouble with her mate. How bad do you think her punishment will be? I would love to hear what you all think. I have to thank everyone for fav/follow this story it astounds me with how many people like this story. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Mate**_

**_Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story._**

_**Chapter 13**_

_Being bent over your mates knee you would think that it would be arousing right. Well not for me at this moment. I had to count out each and every slap that Edward did to my ass. He wasn't doing it to hard, but hard enough that it would hurt for at least twenty-four hours. _

_Once my punishment was done. He placed me stomach down on the bed and went to get a cold cloth to help with the stinging. _

_Feeling the cold touch of the cloth I sighed in content as I felt the bed dip and Edward snuggling up to me and asked me for forgiveness for what he had just done. I told him to put his face to were I could see him._

_With the stinging going away I smiled at him and ruffled his had with my hand. That action alone got a small smile from him. _

_"You don't have to beg for my forgiveness Edward, I completely understood why you had to do it. I should have remembered what my father told me with how males are with being newly mated and how the punish their mates." I told him honestly. _

_"I know Bella, but I still feel horrible with what I had to do. I'm so sorry love." _

_I sighed heavy again and forgave him to help put his mind at peace and it seemed to work._

_When I was able to lie on my back again, I moved to that position and Edward put his head on my stomach and started to purr once again with happiness with how we were positioned. _

_"Why do you like lying on my stomach so much?" I asked._

_"I just feel at home lying here and I hear your heart from here as well. It puts my mind at ease when I'm like this with you. You are my home love." Edward answered._

_I scratched his head to let him know that I understood, that caused him to start purring again. With Edward purring or some sound like that it was so soothing that I started to fall asleep, when there was a knock on the main door downstairs. _

_Edward's head popped up and he got really tense._

_"What's wrong?" As soon as those words were out of my mouth I got the answer that I was not hoping to get._

_"The Volturi are here." _

_After he said that I got this really scared look on my face. Edward grabbed my and crushed me to his chest telling me that he would protect me at all costs. I knew that he would, but I was really scared at what or who was here from the Volturi._

_**Uh oh that can't be good with the Volturi there. Wonder who is there? I would love to hear what you all think. I have to thank everyone for fav/follow this story it astounds me with how many people like this story. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**My Mate **

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Chapter 14**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I noticed that everyone was sitting in the living room, including our guest.

Deeply sighing quickly Edward and me sat down on the last chair in the room. i was going to sit on the floor at Edward's feet, but he had other ideas. Once he was seated I was pulled down to sit on his lap.

Sensing that the air was very thick with tension, Carlisle asked Aro what does the family owe the pleasure of the visit?

"Oh I just wanted to come see and old friend, and also heard that there was a new addition to the family." Aro stated.

"Yes the is a new addition, our youngest son Edward just recently found his mate."

"Well do you mind if we can see her?' Aro asked.

"Not a problem Aro. Bella why don't you stand up so they can see you." I heard Carlisle say. Before I got up I felt this quick squeeze on my hand. I turned to Edward telling him that I got the message.

I stood up and stared straight at Aro, showing him that I'm not to be an easy target for his guard. While I was standing I heard the thoughts of Caius.

_What is she doing here? I've got to kill her for what her great grandmother did to my precious wife._

With that final though; Caius mind he shot straight out of his seat and headed towards, but not before saying.

"You Bella Swan will be a dead women tonight for what your great grandmother did to my precious Athenodora. You will pay."


	15. Chapter 15

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 15**

I stared at Caius like he was crazy, but then remembered what dad had said about how there was a vampire after our family. I knew who it was.

I opened my mouth to say something before Edward stood in-front of me.

"Caius you have the wrong person, Bella's family never hurt yours. Isn't that right Bella?" Edward asked with desperation in his voice hoping it's not true.

Walking around to stand beside him I answered him truthfully.

"No Edward you are wrong my family was the one to kill Athenodora."

With the smirk on Cauis face. I walked up to him and gave him one hell of a death glare.

"Get that smirk off your face, you have no right to do that since you killed my great grandmother." I seethed at him, before walking back to Edward and cuddled into his chest were I felt the most safest and then his arms caged me which I gladly accepted.

After all the drama we heard from Aro once again.

"Well it seems our visit was very eventful. I think we should get going before it gets more heated. It was very nice to see you again Carlisle. And it was a pleasure to have me you Bella. Aro said and I gave him a nod telling the samething.

Carlisle led them out the door and I instantly fell asleep against Edward

When he was carrying me up the stairs I got his thoughts for the first time.

_I'm starting to get worried about Bella. What am I going to do with you love?_


	16. Chapter 16

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 16**

It's been exactly a week since the visit from the Volturi.

I was reading a book on Edward's couch while the family went hunting.

Once I knew that they were out of ear shot, I closed the book and jumped out the window to go hunting for myself.

Hitting the ground and running at my full speed felt fucking amazing after keeping my identity quiet for a few months. As I was running I smelt the scent of deer and ran in their direction.

Stopping a few feet where they were grazing I let my instincts take over and jumped on the big buck. Snapping his neck I drank what I needed, before I smelt another vampire or vampires coming my way.

Thinking that Was going to get interrupted while hunting I got down into my crouch and waited for them to come.

But when they came into my view it was not who I was expecting.

Getting up from my crouch I saw my mate standing there with the rest of the family staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Bella what the hell happened to you?" I heard Edward mutter as he walked over to me.

I heard his thoughts once again when he cupped my face with his large hands.

_Who did this to my precious angel?_

"No one did to me on purpose Edward. I was born like this." I answered his thoughts and he got this look on his face.

"I guess it's time I told you guys the truth."

"Yeah that would be a perfect place to start."

I glared at Rosalie and that whipped the smirk right off her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 17**

Heading back to the house I could feel the tension in the air and was ready to get this over. I really wanted to be in the arms of my love, but I started to think and was wondering if Edward was ever going to want me again after he hears why I had to lie to them.

Finally reaching the house I went straight to the living room and sat right down on the lounge chair waiting for everyone to find a seat.

"Bella you know we all love you, but we really want to know why you kept your identity a secret from us?" Esme asking.

"I couldn't tell you cause then it would have put my life in danger." I told them simply.

'Before you say anything I will tell you my story and you will understand why I couldn't till now." I said before taking a unnecessary breathe.

"It all started when my mom had cheated on my dad in the beginning of their marriage. The guy that my mom was with was a vampire and she had no idea that he was. So nine months later when I finally came out they both noticed that there was something not right about me. Then they found out that I was part vampire." I got a stood by the window as I kept my eyes on Edward so I could see his every reaction.

"When I got to a certain age they sat me down and talked to me about why I was different. They also told me to never reveal my secret because my mothers parents would have killed me if they found out my true identity. So when you guys came to Forks for the first time I noticed you smell and that told me that there was other of your kind out there and that I was not going to be the freak of the school anymore. Now you understand why I had to keep a secret from you guys." I looked at them each before Carlisle spoke.

"I know we understand you completely, but we are still hurt that you did." I nodded my head at what he was saying.

"I will try to not keep anything from you guys anymore that is this big." I told them honestly.

I noticed after I said that Edward was walking out of the room and I followed him cause we needed to talk.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Mate**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 18**

Catching up to Edward once he had stopped I went to touch his arm but he moved out of the way. I was hurt with what he did, but at the same time I completely understood why he did it.

"Why did you keep that from me Bella?" Edward asked with hurt in his voice.

"I had to keep it a secret for your protection and the reason that I told you and the family." I almost yelled at him, but managed to keep it at bay.

"You don't have to protect me Bella, I'm more that capable of taking care of myself and you at the same time."

I looked at him with understanding in my eyes and walked up to him. I could see that he was ready to leave me again but I told him to please stay. Placing my hands on his chest I looked at him in the eye as I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"I swear to you will all my heart that I will try my damn hardest to not keep this from you again Edward. Could you find it in your heart to ever forgive for what I did?" I had to ask him that.

"I can forgive you, but you have to promise me that you will not keep anything like that again from me." Edward demanded.

"You got my word that I will not keep anything from you like that again." I told him truthfully.

After I said that I got my favourite smirk back. With his shit-eating grin back on his face I laughed loud and layed my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me and a his to the top of my head. I really have no idea we stayed like that, but I never wanted to leave this mans arms again.

"You know it feels good to be the same temperature you." I heard Edward comment and that got me to laugh again.

"Yeah it feel good that's for sure. And you might want to be careful with what you think up love, cause if you don't then I will know and come after you." I told him with a wink.

With that smirk still in place he nodded his head in agreement.

"I love you Edward." I mumbled into his chest before kissing his heart.

"I love you too Bella." He said back with another kiss on my head.


End file.
